


[ Tom Hiddleston - Extended imagine ] - "Cigarettes and Divorce Forms".

by A_Wolf



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, hiddlestoners
Genre: A.Wölf, F/M, Tumblr: theartofimagining13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-06 01:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10322645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Wolf/pseuds/A_Wolf
Summary: Based on: Imagine: Filing for divorce from Tom, and him signing the papers even though he still loves you, because he knows you aren’t happy with him and all he wants is to see you smile even if its not him who can make it happen anymore.





	

**Originally posted at** : [The Art of Imagining](http://theartofimagining13.tumblr.com/).

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

Tom stared at the clock before lighting his 5th cigarette in the last 67 minutes. The ticking noise seemed to echo in the room.

The lawyer adjusted his cufflinks for the 3rd time and took a deep breath glancing at his impatient client with a worried look.

_“How much longer are you going to wait, Mr.Hiddleston?”_

Tom glared at him with the cigarette burning between his fingers.

 _“She’ll be here”,_ he murmured clenching his jaw.

_“It’s been-”_

_“I’m sorry”,_ Tom cut him off, _“Am I not paying you enough, mate? Because you sure as hell know how to charge”._

The lawyer shifted in his seat awkwardly and interlaced his fingers before him with a softer expression, understanding his client’s bad mood.

“ _Well, what I mean is… that maybe this is a good thing. You know… maybe she doesn’t want the divorce after all. Many people avoid these things because they don’t really want to get divorced”,_ he stammered.

Tom narrowed his eyes and cocked his head.

 _“Oh believe me. She wants it”_ , he said holding smoke in his mouth.

He blew it out, tapped the cigarette in the ashtray, and looked at the lawyer in the eye.

 _“It’s me wh-”_ Tom began but was cut off by the opening door.

 _“I’m sorry”,_ his wife muttered without making eye contact with anyone, _“I’m here now”._

As soon as she walked in, Tom’s expression changed, and went from angry to sad in a millisecond. He put the cigarette out and glanced at his wife taking her beauty in one last time. The lawyer stood up and buttoned his coat before clearing his throat.

_“I understand both parties have ag-”_

_“Just get it over with”,_ Tom ordered.

The room went silent and his wife just stared at the floor, feeling Tom’s intense stare on her.

 _“Very well”,_ the lawyer said picking up a gray folder from his desk, _“If you’re certain about your decision, just sign here, ma’am”._

She swallowed the lump in her throat and took a few seconds to grab the pen. She hesitantly signed and took a deep breath.

Tom watched her every move.

 _“Sir,”_ the lawyer said handing him the form.

He grudgingly took it along with the pen, and signed in a heartbeat. Somehow the sound of his signature reverberated in the office, and she watched in a bittersweet state of mind.

 _“Well,”_ the lawyer started, _“It’s official. You’re no longer married. I will give you two a minute”,_ he said exiting.

The door closed behind him and Tom and his now ex-wife remained stoic, staring blankly into space for a whole minute, until she broke the silence.

“ _I thought you would… put up a fight”,_ she trailed off, _“Or not sign at all”._

 _“I’ve fought enough. From the moment you mentioned it”,_ Tom murmured.

He didn’t look at her until he added,

_“I thought that’s what you wanted”._

_“Yes”,_ she said in almost a whisper.

_“Is that why you showed up an hour late?”_

She looked away from his blue eyes.

_“I was stuck in traffic”._

Tom forced a smile and stood up grabbing his coat, heading towards the door.

She stared at the ashtray full of cigarette butts; the symbol of her ex-husband’s anxiety. She stood up fiddling with her purse’s strap.

_“Tom…”_

_“Yes?”_ he said turning around to face her one last time.

She took her time finding the right words.

 _“I’m sorry this didn’t work”,_ she said at last.

Tom studied her, and his heartbeat skipped a melancholic beat that made his eyes watery as he unconsciously held his breath. Without thinking, he got closer to her, passed his arm around her waist and kissed her deeply and tenderly, making her weak at the knees. But he pulled away, not without resting his forehead against hers.

_“It always worked for me”._

He said with a broken smile before exiting the room.


End file.
